


Full Villa

by Cyberfairie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfairie/pseuds/Cyberfairie
Summary: Bull, Dorian and a house full of Chargers...what better way could there be to celebrate First Day?!(Set Post Trespasser)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonicera_caprifolium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonicera_caprifolium/gifts).



> I took some liberties with the side pairings in this fic, most of them are common but just in case anyone would rather know that kind of stuff ahead of time I've listed them in the end notes. Also, some of the Chargers now have children...a minor plot point but also listed in the end notes.
> 
>  
> 
> And to Lonicera_caprifolium, I just wanted to say thank you for all the happiness you bring to the Adoribull fandom with all of your wonderful art! I hope you enjoy the piece, I tried to incorporate as many of your wants as possible. Enjoy!

Dorian yawned, stretching his arms up over his head and arching his back to get rid of the tightness that inevitably set in overnight and kaffas, when had that happened?  It seemed like no matter how he tried to ignore the fact that he was getting older, his body delighted in reminding him.  Relaxing back into the mattress, he tucked his head under the down blanket, enjoying the warmth even if it was a poor substitute for his Amatus.  Hummm, and speaking of Bull…

Sitting up, Dorian brushed a strand of light - no way was it _grey_ \- hair out of his face, running his fingers through it then gathering the long strands and twisting them up into a messy bun, pinning them with a pair of wooden sticks Bull had brought back for him from Antiva. Kaffas, was it three years ago now or four?  Frowning slightly, Dorian stood, nudging his toes into a pair of warm slippers and sliding his arms through a robe, wrapping it tightly about his body.  Because it was Bull’s, the robe fell all the way to the floor, the material swooshing softly against the weathered wooden boards as he walked.  He knew Bull would tease him about having a perfectly good robe of his own, but his never seemed to be as warm or as comfortable as Bull’s. It certainly didn’t hold Bull’s scent, that familiar hint of vanilla and orange overlaid with sword oil that Dorian knew almost better than his own after all this time.

Curling his hands in the collar, Dorian buried his face in the soft fabric as he moved quietly down the stairs.  He knew exactly where he’d find Bull this morning: it was the same place the larger man would have been all night if Dorian hadn’t finally put his foot down, dragging him off to bed sometime after the moon had set with promises of providing more entertainment than could be found in a kitchen.  A slow smile tugged at his lips at the memory and Dorian paused when he finally got to the bright room at the back of the villa, leaning lazily against the doorframe, quietly taking in the sight before him.

Bull was standing at the large table they’d had custom made to suit Bull’s height, his chest bared as he leaned forward kneading a ball of dough.  Even after all these years, Dorian could still pick out the muscles in Bull’s arms as his hands worked the mixture, his shoulders flexing and extending when he pulled the dough up before slapping it back against the wood and digging his palms into it again.

Biting at his lower lip, Dorian watched Bull’s hands, mesmerized by the way his fingers spread and contracted, knowing intimately exactly how much strength Bull possessed and just how whisper-light he could move them across Dorian’s skin.  He wasn’t aware of the moan that tumbled unbidden from his lips until Bull looked up at him, eye twinkling and mouth turned up in a wicked grin. “See something you like?”

“And if I do?” Dorian purred, pushing away from the door and stalking closer only to pause when he got fully into the room and caught sight of the counter at the far end of the room.  The one currently holding almost a dozen loaves of bread.  Looking from Bull to the counter then back again, Dorian chuckled, “Expecting an army, Amatus?”

Bull’s cheeks flushed as he stretched the dough before him out then deftly cut it into four even pieces, rounding the ends and placing them gently into the waiting pans.  “I wanted everyone to have their favorite,” Bull admitted, moving around Dorian to place the pans in the baker’s oven they’d had added to the villa not long after purchasing it.  Wiping his hands off of the towel he had tucked into his belt, Bull continued, “After this I still have Krem’s cinnamon and raisin to do which reminds me I need to see if we still have any of that plum jam Rocky likes.”

When Bull would have brushed past him again, Dorian reached out and curled his arm around his lover’s waist, turning Bull to face him and resting his free hand against the side of his face.  “Kaffas, Bull, it will be fine.  You act as though this is the first time they’ve been here.”

Bull’s cheeks turned that delightful purplish color again, his head dipping down so he could rest his forehead against Dorian’s, his arms sliding around Dorian’s waist.  “I know.  It’s just that it’s been a few years since we’ve all been together.  Not since that first year after you finally left Tevinter…”

 _The year I almost lost you._  The words went unsaid but Dorian heard them anyway.  An assassin had finally gotten close enough to almost succeed and Dorian had been left trying to decide if he was really willing to sacrifice a life with Bull for his dreams for Tevinter.  It turned out he wasn’t, though he was still in frequent contact with Mae and assisted the Lucerni as best he could from a distance.  Still, now was not the time for such dour thoughts…

Dorian stood on tiptoe, pressing a soft kiss to Bull’s lips then sighing when Bull kept him there, the kiss deepening as the pair of them clung to each other for long moments only backing off to draw in heavy, needed breaths.  Nipping at Bull’s chin, Dorian grinned up at him and whispered, “You know even if all we had were canvas tents and Cabot’s swill, it would still be perfect.”

Bull’s smile was brighter than the sun as he nuzzled their noses together.  “Getting awfully sappy in your old age, Kadan.”

Dorian huffed indignantly, then squeaked as Bull lifted him off the ground, his legs curling instinctively around Bull’s waist.  “Besides, I’m not sappy, I’m _horny_. There’s a difference.”

Bull’s eye widened slightly, even after all this time it was unusual for Dorian to be so blunt about sex.  His surprise quickly morphed into a soft, pleased expression, his head dipping to claim another kiss as he carried Dorian out of the room.  “The bread can wait…”

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

“Hey, Kadan, as long as you’re there, can you bring another basket of the clover rolls?”

“Of course,” Dorian agreed with a roll of his eyes he was glad Bull couldn’t see through the sending crystal, setting down the crystal butter dish and moving to the far side of the kitchen where they kept the serving bowls.  Selecting a large wooden basket, he draped a red cloth over it and filled it with the rolls Bull had wanted, noting as he did that there were less than a dozen left.  It appeared he was going to owe his lover an apol…

“Dorian?”

His shoulders slumped as he drew in a deep breath, keeping his tone pleasant as he asked, “Yes, Amatus?”

“Did we ever find that plum jelly for Rocky?”

Vishante kaffas.  “I don’t think so, I’ll look for it and be there in a minute.”

“And Stitches asked if we could bring out some of the orange marmalade, apparently Maureen’s never tried it.”

Running a tired hand over his face Dorian scowled down at the crystal hanging from his neck before forcing a grin to his lips.  “Butter, rolls, plum and orange jam, anything else while I’m here?”

“No, I think that’s it, right guys?” Bull answered, a cacophony of sound coming through the sending crystal from the rest of the Chargers and their families.

Kaffas, what a family it had become, too, he thought as he sat the rolls down next to the butter and made his way towards the back door, then out into the garden to the root cellar where they kept the preserves.  Krem and Lace had arrived first with their two boys, Skinner and Dalish less than an hour behind them.  It had been late afternoon before Grim and Rocky appeared, riding their mounts hard to get here before nightfall after leaving the Chargers in the hands of their second in charge, kaffas, what was that boy’s name again?  Bernard?  Bruce?  Benoit…that was it, a rather fastidious Antivan who had actually come to the villa on several occasions, though a contract in Nevarra prevented him from staying this time.  Last had been Stitches and his wife, Maureen, and their three young ones, the twin girls old enough now to cry foul when Dorian called them that though the youngest, Aidan, didn’t seem to mind.

“Ah, there you are,” he muttered to the jar of plum jam, finally found tucked away on the top shelf no doubt by Bull on one of his cleaning jaunts despite the fact that the cellar, like the kitchen, had been designed with a seven foot qunari in mind and Dorian had to stand on the second shelf to reach the elusive jar.  

“I swear it’s like you want me to fall,” Dorian chided with a shake of his head, also snagging one of the much easier to find orange marmalade jars before making his way out of the cellar back towards the house.

He was halfway down the hall to the dining room when he remembered the butter and rolls he had walked right past only moments ago and with a roll of his eyes at his own slipping memory, which would never be discussed thank you very much, he backtracked for the missing items.

Weighted down with all Bull’s requests, Dorian still paused once he reached the dining room, leaning against the doorframe of the huge double doors that led into the room he’d once laughed at Bull for claiming would be their future dining area.  Of all the rooms in the villa it was second in size only to the library, with two huge built-in buffet cabinets, one at either end of the room, flanking a table that would seat twenty easily, twenty-six in a pinch.  

Now, there were chairs to spare, not that you could tell since Krem’s youngest, Nicolas, and Aidan were currently frog jumping from chair to chair on the far side of the room, their fathers torn between scolding them and laughing while Maureen and Lace just shook their heads.  Bull currently had the twins perched on his knees, telling them some story that Dorian thought probably included a dragon judging by the twinkle in Bull’s eye and the occasional roar that came from that side of the room.

Shaking his head, Dorian felt a little twinge in his chest at the thought of how good a father Bull would have been.  There had been a time, a year or two after the Inquisition was officially disbanded when he’d suggested perhaps Bull would be better off looking for someone who could provide him with a family, or at least more of one than Dorian had been capable of at the time, limited to stealing days, if not hours, away wherever possible and frequently with no advanced notice.  He could still remember Bull looking at him as if he’d lapsed into ancient Tevene and telling him that he and the Chargers were all the family Bull needed.

“There ya are.”  Dorian startled as Rocky’s deep voice rang out next to him, the dwarf grinning up at him expectantly.  “Thought we was gonna have to send out a search party.”

“Yes, well, if someone would remember that not all of us are seven feet tall I would have been here sooner,” Dorian chided, the hint of a grin pulling at his lip keeping Bull in his chair when he’d been ready to rise.

“Shi…shoot,” Bull amended with a glance at the kids and a nervous rub of his hand over his horn.  “Sorry ‘bout that, Kadan.”

“Uhmmm hum, won’t stop you from doing it again though, will it?” Dorian teased, juggling the two jars of jam until the plum was at the top before nodding to Rocky.  “I believe that one’s yours.”

“Aye, been lookin’ forward to this for months ain’t that right, Grim.”

The current leader of the Chargers snorted and rolled his eyes, making the table erupt into laughter as Dorian found a place for the rolls and the butter then took the last jar down to the opposite end of the table where Maureen sat next to his empty chair.  “And this my dear is for you.”

“Thank you, Dorian,” Maureen grinned, looking down the table towards Stitches and shaking her head.  “I told him not to bother you but you know how he is.”

“Smitten?”  Lace snickered from her seat at Dorian’s left, the three of them dissolving into laughter.

Dorian was just about to make a comment about Lace being one to talk when he felt a sharp tug on his robes.  He looked down to find Aidan peering up at him, his dark eyes wide.  “Dori?”

“Yes, child?”

Aidan blinked, his attention turning to where Nicolas was regarding him from his spot down the table, the boy’s hands curled tight around the arm of the chair as he stared pointedly back at Aidan.  By now the entire table had fallen silent, the tension going back and forth between the two boys drawing the party’s attention.  Swallowing hard and squaring his little shoulders, Aidan finally said in a rush, “Nicolas says that you can make it snow and I said no way ‘cause there’s never snow here but he says you could do it if you wanted to and can you…would you…how do you _do_ that?”

“Goodness, take a breath child,” Dorian chuckled, casting a glance down the table still containing the remains of the meal to where Bull was leaning back in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest grinning.

“Yeah, come on, Kadan, let’s see it,” Bull smirked, giving Dorian that wink of his that always made Dorian’s eyes roll into the back of his skull because really, when you only have one eye the difference between a blink and a wink was simply semantics.

“Don’ think I’ve ever seen ya do that one,” Rocky nodded, a grin spreading across his face as he nudged Grim.

Dalish peeked her head around Skinner’s shoulder.  “Oh, I’d like to see that too, Dorian.”

“Kaffas, and here I thought I’d had my fill of snow in Emprise,” Dorian huffed, sending a wink back in Bull’s direction because, yes, he actually had the ability to do it right.  “Alright, you want to see snow?”

The children all nodded solemnly, even the twins, as he made a show of reaching for his glass and taking a slow sip of wine before standing and turning for the staff that was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room.  A flurry of noise behind him and when he turned back he found that the children had all moved closer to the large picture window that stretched almost halfway down the wall, looking out onto the vineyards.  

The adults had stayed in their seats, but those closest to the window had turned their chairs so that even they could see outside and with a little grin, Dorian knew what he was going to do.

“Dorian?” Bull queried, stretching each syllable out, the tone in his voice telling Dorian he knew Dorian was up to something.

“Forgive me, Amatus,” Dorian grinned, twirling his staff and muttering the incantation that would chill the air enough to prevent the snowflakes from turning to rain.  

“Brrrrrr,” Skinner snarled, her hands brushing against her uncovered arms.  “Do you have to chill it in here, Mage?”

Dorian chuckled, from Skinner ‘Mage’ was practically an endearment after all these years.  “Well, it does help with…”  he broke off, spinning his staff behind his back then twirling it over his head as he muttered a string of Tevene then brought the end of the staff, no blade needed these days, down hard against the floor.

Instantly, large, soft flakes of snow began falling from the just below the ceiling, a flurry of white that soon had the entire room laughing, the children leaping into their parents laps and tilting their heads back to catch the quickly melting flakes on their tongues.  

“Oh, Dorian,” Maureen cried, smiling as the velvet of her dress caught the delicate bits of snow slowly turning her white.

“You did it, you did it,” Aidan cried, Nicolas nudging him in the ribs and whispering, ‘told ya’.

Even Grim was laughing, his large scarred palm turned up to catch the flakes, watching as they quickly melted into water that soaked into the creases of his skin.

“Well done,” Krem nodded, his mouth open to continue saying something only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it, Kadan,” Bull chuckled, pushing up out of his chair in a way that told Dorian he’d be needing some of the ointment Stitches made for him tonight.  Dorian would have tried to tell him not to overdo it but he knew Bull would just tell him that he hadn’t survived years of battle to sit in a chair and watch the rest of his life go by.

Keeping one ear out to try and see who it was at the door, Dorian gauged the amount of water pooling on the good china and thought he could keep the storm up for a moment more.  What was the use in being a mage if one couldn’t pull out the occasional parlour trick?

“Shite, Fancy Britches, dinna ya’ get enough of the cold, wet stuff in Emprise?”

The snow stopped instantly, Dorian’s eyes widening as he turned toward the door.  “Sera!” he cried, closing the distance between them and enveloping the petite blond in a hug.  “I didn’t think you and Dagna were going to be able to make it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sera grumbled, her arms closing around him tightly.  “Turns out when ya got a genius as a wife they make things work.”

“What she means is she was moping and pouting so hard I finally decided I wasn’t going to get any work done until after the holiday anyway,” Dagna chuckled, nudging Sera to the side to give Dorian a quick hug.  “Happy First Day, Dorian.  Sorry we missed the show.”

“Yes, well, can’t let the children get bored.  I’d offer you a seat but I’m afraid…”

“That it’s time to move things to the drawing room,” Bull piped up from his spot in the doorway, stepping to the side and letting everyone move out of the now wet room towards the room in the front of the house where Dorian knew a large fire was burning in the fireplace.

When he moved to follow Maureen out of the room, Dorian found himself stopped by one of Bull’s strong arms curling around his waist, tugging at him until his back was against Bull’s front.  “That was some trick, Kadan.”

“I know, I know, we’ll be cleaning up for a month,” Dorian sighed, snuggling back harder against all of Bull’s delicious warmth.

“Worth it though,” Bull chuckled.  “Did you see the kids’ faces?”

“Kaffas, did you see Skinner’s face?”

“ _Mage._ ” Bull teased, his voice a near approximation of Skinner’s annoyed snarl.

“Told you she’d soften eventually.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that, I’d like to keep you around a little longer,” Bull chuckled.

“Is that so?” Dorian grinned, turning in Bull’s arms so he could look up at his lover.

“Yeah, I’ve kinda gotta used to you.”

“Is that right?”

“Yep.  You don’t eat much and you don’t make _too_ big of a mess.   Course it helps that you’re hot.”

“Kaffas, it might be time to see about getting you some glasses.”

“Hush, I’m being romantic here,” Bull chided, leaning down to rub his nose against Dorian’s.

“Oh, is that what you call it?” Dorian asked, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Bull’s mouth.

“Mmmmm, love you, Kadan,” Bull whispered against Dorian’s lips, kissing him soft and sweet.

“I love you too, Bull,” Dorian whispered back when they finally broke apart.  The words weren’t ones usually voiced between them, but sometimes…

“Oi!  You two gonna sit out here playin’ kissy face all night or we gonna play some Wicked Grace?”

“ _Sera!_ ” He growled, sighing heavily and dropping his head down onto Bull’s chest.

“Come on, Kadan,” Bull chuckled, his laughter shaking his entire chest as he pressed a kiss to the top of Dorian’s head.  “We’ll be sappy later.  Family’s waiting.”

“Indeed,” Dorian sighed, pressing a soft kiss of his own to the warm skin over Bull’s heart.  Truth be told, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings:  
> Krem/Lace Harding (they now have 2 sons)  
> Dalish/Skinner  
> Stitches/OC (female) (they have twin girls and a son)  
> Sera/Dagna


End file.
